


All The Fun Parts

by yyyugmoney



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, fuck buddies, jinyoung knows things, late night coffee runs, mentions of got7 members, piercing kink, they got ~feelings~, they miss each other (a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney/pseuds/yyyugmoney
Summary: Jaebum gets some parts pierced and re-pierced. Jackson loves surprises.





	All The Fun Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut /eyesemoji so I'm really sorry! I tried to fulfill the prompt as much as possible, but I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guys like it, too.

* * *

This _thing_ with Jaebum has been happening for a while.

Eight years into their debut, GOT7 has slowly branched out. Sure, they started releasing music as solo artists along the way, but gradually, they’ve become bigger individually.

If Jackson was away a lot before for promos in China before, he was a lot busier now, what with touring worldwide as a solo artist apart from modeling for global brands.

It seems the world can’t get enough of Jackson Wang.

Jaebum was no better. Apart from GOT7’s hectic schedules—from their daily lives in Korea and their Japan promos to their Thai fanmeets and worldwide tours—he barely has time for himself and his music. Yes, he still writes songs for the group—he has started to write for other JYP groups as well, but he misses performing in clubs and releasing EPs he can call his own—where he goes by _Def._ and not GOT7’s leader Im Jaebum.

But back to the topic at hand:

This _thing_ with Jaebum has been happening for a while.

 

\--

 

 _Filthy_.

This is how Jackson would describe this arrangement between him and Jaebum.

What started out as secret shared kisses and lingering touches in waiting rooms and rides back to their homes have become hours spent in each other’s studios, sucking dick, eating ass, fucking rather loudly in soundproof booths.

Jackson has never bottomed for anyone until Jaebum came along.

With every violent thrust, Jaebum is rewarded by a startled gasp from Jackson and he swallows each puff of hot air with an open-mouthed kiss.

But when Jackson comes home to Jaebum with new piercings, they decide to switch things up a little.

 

\--

 

They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but for Jackson and Jaebum, it only gives them blue balls. Not at them waiting for the other to come back, though. No, they never talk about that. It’s too _intimate_.

 

\--

 

When Jaebum gets his double helix repierced, no one was happier than Jackson.

After two weeks of not seeing each other, they end up dry humping on the couch in Jaebum’s studio.

They were staring at each other when Jackson’s eyes flickered to Jaebum’s right ear.

“Fuck. You got them pierced again?” He quips as he reaches to trace the outline of Jaebum’s ear.

“Yeah. I kind of missed it.”

“I missed it, too.”

“Right,” Jaebum says as he looks away from the soft look in Jackson’s eyes. _Now’s really not the time for this._

“Hyung, have you seen yourself during Just Right promos?! You had everyone—their mothers, sisters, and brothers included—at your feet.”

“Jackson-ah…”

“Yes, hyung?”

“My boner’s going down. Miss me with that cheesy shit and fuck me already,” Jaebum says with a deep chuckle as he presses his ass onto Jackson’s clothed cock, grinding his hips against Jackson’s, earning him a keen.

Jaebum doesn’t even get the chance to enjoy Jackson’s whining because next thing he knows, the latter is pulling him into his embrace and licking into Jaebum’s mouth.

 

\--

 

The next time they see each other, Jaebum has an eyebrow piercing.

Jackson does a double take as he passes Jaebum when he goes to hug the others. Jaebum all but raises his pierced eyebrow at him, challenging him to say something, anything to break the obvious tension that was brewing the longer Jackson stared at him.

After a meeting with the managers, Jaebum and Jackson meet at the latter’s home.

“We’re going to write a song,” Jaebum tells the others. It isn’t a lie, technically, but if Mark and Jinyoung’s looks were anything to come by, they obviously weren’t buying it.

“Sure. Have fun,” Jinyoung casts his best friend a knowing look, but Jaebum pretends not to see it. He knows too much, but they’ve never talked about it.

Jackson welcomes him with a wide smile and it reminds Jaebum of the time they all moved out of the dorms and met at the airport to travel as a group for a week’s vacation. He think he’s never seen anything brighter than that.

Sure enough, they sit side by side and write for the first two hours.

Jaebum notices it as he was writing in his notebook. Jackson was staring at his profile, at his new piercing.

“You like it?” Jaebum says, offering a smirk.

“It’s unfair, you know?” Jackson replies, a pout gracing his features. It looks out of place on Jackson’s muscular body. Jaebum laughs to himself.

“What is?”

“You get an eyebrow piercing and suddenly, you’re 100% sexier. I can only take so much, hyung,” this stuns Jaebum into silence. For someone Jaebum had countless sexual encounters with, Jackson seems to render him speechless with his unabashed honesty. It turns Jaebum on to see that he has that effect on the latter.

He couldn’t help but kiss Jackson softly, warm at the feeling of being wanted.

Jackson has other things on his mind, apparently, because he surges into Jaebum’s space and kisses back harshly, taking Jaebum’s breath away. With that, Jaebum is pulled by the collar and brought to Jackson’s room.

They sit in the middle of the bed with Jackson looming over Jaebum. He leans back a little to stare at Jaebum’s face, making the latter blush at the attention.

Jackson moves to sit in Jaebum’s lap, his legs caging the leader in. He tugs at Jaebum’s shirt, nudging him to raise his arms to help him take it off.

Once Jaebum is shirtless, Jackson works on making sure that he marks Jaebum in parts where people are sure to see. As much as they try to be discreet, they can’t seem to stop themselves from letting possessiveness take over, at the end of the day leaving red, purpling bruises on each other’s bodies.

Jaebum tugs on Jackson's hair as the latter mouths at his chest, gasping when he feels a tongue circling his nipple.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

He grits his teeth and shivers violently when Jackson grazes his teeth on his left nipple, almost screams when Jackson starts _sucking._

This is where Jackson pulls Jaebum’s hands away from his hair and pulls back to see the emotions that cross Jaebum’s face when he puts the latter’s hands behind him.

“You’re going to stop pulling at my hair, okay, baby? Be a good boy for me and let me taste you, yeah?”

 

\--

 

When Jackson returns to Korea a month and a half after his Chinese comeback, he knows something had changed. He couldn’t point his finger at it but it’s there. It’s in the way Jaebum looks at him as if he has a secret he can’t wait to let Jackson know. It’s in the way he strides toward the younger male, a smug look on his face.

GOT7 has dinner together for the first time in a long time that night. They all decided to hold it at BamBam’s place because it had the biggest space and they all wanted to spend the night _just like old times_ , as Yugyeom softly chimed in one night during a Skype call.

 

\--

 

At 3 in the morning, Jackson is hardly drunk and very hungry, so he surveys his surroundings, looking for someone to drag with him for a late night convenience store run. He finds no one and sighs, so he slides out of BamBam’s embrace and lifts one of his cats off his stomach.

When he grabs his coat and makes his way to the door, Jackson almost jumps out of his skin when someone tugs on his sleeve.

“Where are you going?”

“Jesus Christ, Jaebum hyung. You almost gave me a heart attack,” Jackson says, rubbing at his chest, trying to calm the thunderous thumping of his heart.

Jaebum rubs his eyes and blindly grabs his own jacket, “Where are you going, Sseun-ah?”

Maybe Jackson almost melts at the nickname when it rolls off of Jaebum’s tongue. _Maybe._

“I’m going to the convenience store. I’m kind of hungry. Wanna come with?” Jaebum finally opens his eyes and focuses on Jackson. He nods and wears his shoes as Jackson opens the door slowly and as quietly as he can.

The elevator ride to the ground floor is uneventful save for the good 5 seconds they spend looking at each other. Not into each other’s eyes or anything, but _at_ each other. As if they’re memorizing new details that have formed in the 45 days they spent away from each other.

Jackson expects a new piercing, like a septum or a lip ring, but nothing seems different about his hyung’s face.

 

\--

 

They both moan when they get inside Jackson’s car. It’s warm compared to the 0-degree weather outside. Jackson starts the car and turns up the heater on their way to the convenience store.

 

\--

 

They end up buying coffee and sharing a muffin 15 miles away from BamBam’s place for no reason.

Jackson would attribute this to the comfortable silence they shared in his car. Both of them too wrapped up in their own thoughts that no one even noticed that they drove past the convenience store.

After they’ve ordered their coffee, they decided to sit by the window at the corner of the shop. Jaebum adjusts his beanie and Jackson finally takes off his mask. No one in their right mind would be outside at ass o’clock in this weather.

They talk about mundane things. Jackson talks about his comeback and Jaebum talks about the new songs lined up for release in the coming months. A GOT7 comeback is in their sights, hence Jackson’s return.

They huddle close. Even in an empty coffee shop, they whisper. Warm breaths fill the void that FaceTime and Skype could never replace.

This is borderline _affectionate_ and neither of them notice it because tonight, something akin to _want_ flows in their veins.

In the middle of their conversation, Jaebum takes off his jacket, leaving a white shirt in its wake. Jackson’s eyes are glued to Jaebum’s wide chest, which isn’t bulky and muscular as his, but is wider and more attractive on Jaebum.

Jackson is pulled out of his trance when Jaebum waves a hand in front of his face, a small smile forming on his lips. “Thought I lost you there, Jacks. You okay?” Jackson nods, gulping the last few sips of his coffee in one go. He stands first.

“Ready to go back, hyung?”

“Yeah.”

Jaebum slips his jacket back on as they head back to Jackson’s car.

Once they’re back at BamBam’s building, they notice the parking lot is nearly deserted, save for two cars located far from one another.

When Jackson turns off the engine, he notices Jaebum’s eyes on the side of his head, staring intently at him. He turns to look and when he does, he notices that Jaebum’s jacket is off again.

What baffles Jackson is that when he lets his eyes stray from Jaebum’s face down to his chest, he notices the hardened nubs underneath his shirt. He wonders why they’re perky despite how toasty it is inside the car.

Unless—

 

\--

 

Jackson didn’t expect anything to happen tonight, but one second he’s pulling Jaebum by the neck and then suddenly, the older male’s back is against his front in the driver’s seat. The space is too small for whatever is to come, but they just couldn’t wait to get their hands on each other, their mouths to taste each other.

“I thought you wouldn’t notice.”

Jackson unlatches his mouth from Jaebum’s neck and whispers, “When’d you get it done?”

“A few days after you left,” Jaebum moans into his ear, his head cradled by Jackson’s left shoulder.

Big hands roam Jaebum’s chest and when thumbs meet hardened nubs, Jackson rubs his fingertips against them, pressing harder when Jaebum chokes on a groan.

“Fuck. Jacks—” both Jaebum’s hands are behind him, groping Jackson’s thick thighs, occasionally bumping against his hardening cock with a whisper of a touch.

Jackson lifts the hem of Jaebum’s shirt and finally touches warm skin. Jaebum gasps at his cold hands, but shivers deliciously at the sensation of Jackson’s big hands sliding across his stomach.

“Jackson, please. Please touch me,” Jaebum begs and it makes Jackson blush. Never has he heard Jaebum beg in _that_ tone. It’s almost like he couldn’t take it anymore—like he’s never done this before.

“I’m already touching you, hyung,” he says with a kiss to Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum’s raises his head from Jackson’s shoulder and raises his right hand to Jackson’s nape to pull him in for an open-mouthed kiss, swallowing Jackson’s startled gasp and stilling the hands on Jaebum’s body.

When Jaebum pulls away, he whispers hotly against Jackson’s lips, “Please, baby. Touch me. Do something.”

Jackson thinks it isn’t _fair._  Jaebum can’t just beg and get whatever he wants without Jackson getting a word in.

And yet he follows.

With a peck to Jaebum’s lips, he slips his hands in Jaebum’s shirt and pinches lightly at his nipples. The latter pulls at Jackson’s hair as he arches his back at the sensation. Sure, Jaebum expected his nipples to be more sensitive, but he didn’t expect the experience to intensify _that_ much. He lets out a huff and a small “fuck” as Jackson rubs his forefingers against his nubs—now rubbed raw at being played with for a while.

“Let’s get this out of the way, yeah?” Jackson asks as he tugs at the hem of Jaebum’s shirt. The older male leans forward a little to be helped out of his tee and leans right back into Jackson’s chest once he’s shirtless.

In a moment of weakness, Jackson squeezes Jaebum in a tight hug, his sweater clad arms snaking around Jaebum’s torso and that’s when he finally sees two barbells decorating Jaebum’s nipples.

Meanwhile, Jaebum hums at the feeling of being held, mouthing at Jackson’s neck and not minding the awkward position their bodies are in. He feels Jackson hold his breath and his heart pounding against his chest.

“Sseun—”

“Are they healed.”

“What?”

“Your piercings. Are they healed?”

“It’s only been a month and a half, but they don’t throb anymore. Must be my body getting so used to piercings. Just… don’t tug on it too hard, I guess?”

Jaebum only hears a hum from Jackson and before he even asks why, he chokes on a gasp when Jackson pinches his left nipple and lightly rolls it between his fingers. His other hand slithers downward and into his sweatpants, palming at Jaebum’s hardening cock underneath his boxers.

Jaebum jerks at the feeling of Jackson’s cold palm seeping into his boxers and against his warm cock. He mewls filthily and grinds his ass against the front of Jackson’s jeans, the hard outline of the latter’s cock spurring him on.

“Jackson-ah, make me cum. Please, a-ah!” Jackson truly is startled by how much Jaebum is begging tonight, but at the back of his mind, he knows Jaebum hasn’t been touched since the last time they saw each other.

Despite their odd arrangement, they were loyal to each other’s touch.

Jackson uses both his hands to help Jaebum out of his sweatpants—one to tug the pants lower and one to pull the leader’s cock out of its tight confines. He surprises Jaebum when he squeezes a dollop of lube right on his cock, the cold liquid causing goosebumps to raise on his skin.

Jackson then makes a small ring with his thumb and his index finger and positions it at the head. He then squeezes Jaebum’s dick right through it. Jaebum screams and scratches his blunt nails against Jackson’s denim clad thighs.

“Fuck! At least warn me, you asshole! That hurt!”

Jackson responds to this by teasing the slit with his thumb, spreading the precum that’s pearling at the tip. It makes Jaebum tremble, sending delicious shivers down Jackson’s front.

He starts kissing and licking Jaebum’s neck at the downstroke, making the latter hum deliciously. A soft “don’t tease” trickles out of Jaebum’s slack mouth.

Jackson knows Jaebum won’t last long, so he quickens the pace and makes sure to squeeze the head. He feels Jaebum’s thighs shake, so he sinks his teeth into the side of Jaebum’s neck, sucking harshly at the skin.

Jaebum nearly sobs in relief as he cums into Jackson’s hand and on himself, back bowing at the intensity of his orgasm.

When Jaebum finally comes down from his high, Jackson strokes Jaebum’s hips from behind, tracing the cuts that lead to his pelvis. He kisses the spot below Jaebum’s ear and whispers, “Please tell me you’re getting hip dermals soon.”

Jaebum turns his cheek toward Jackson and bites his bottom lip in weak retaliation.

“Yes. Fuck. Anything you want, Jacks.”


End file.
